


My Kitty Cat

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Gabriel sitting the reader on his lap and collaring her, calling her his "good girl" and talking dirtyRequest: Just... a few request words. .... petplay ....but... gentle yet uh strict petplay. Wow, I'm awkward. :DWarnings: Pet Play, Sex Toys, Fluff, Smut, Bondage, Collaring, Spanking





	My Kitty Cat

You were sprawled out on the couch with a blanket wrapped around your body as you heard a click of the door opening. Immediately you tore yourself from blanket and kneeled near the front door, waiting for your master to come in.   
Gabriel walked in with a small bag in his hand. “Welcome home, master.” He smiled down at you, noticing your fluffy cat ears and red collar around your neck.  
“Sorry I’ve been busy, princess.” He bent down and ran his fingers through your hair.  
“It’s alright master.” You purred, leaning into his touch.  
“I got you something though.” He lifted up the bag.  
“Oh, thank you master. You are too kind.”  
“Come here. Sit on my lap.” Gabriel appeared on the couch, patting his thigh for you to come over. You made your way over on all four ‘paws’ and then sat up on his lap. He reached into the bag and pulled out a shiny gold collar with wing tags attached to it.   
You marveled at it, playing with the wing tags and batting them around. “I love it master. Thank you, master.”  
“I want you to wear this from now on.” He snapped his fingers and your red collar that was once around your next vanished. Gabriel’s hands came around and fastened it on you. “You’re my good girl. And my good girl deserves nice things.” He stroked your hair then dragged his hand down to the curve of your spine. He kept ‘petting’ you and you arched into his touch, making soft noises as he continued.   
“Master, you’re not leaving again are you?” You turned to gaze into his whiskey eyes. “I missed you, master.”  
“Oh, no princess.” You rested your head on his chest as you curled up in his lap. “While I was away, I was thinking of all the things I wanted to do to my good girl and I’m not leaving until I’ve done them all.”   
“What things, master?” You start kissing under his chin while your fingers travel down his arms, lightly scratching his skin. “Please, tell me. I want to help, master.”  
“I bet you do.” Gabriel chuckles lightly to himself. “First, I want to tie you up and kiss every inch of your body. I want my scent to be all over you, so that everyone know’s who you belong to.”   
“I would like that, master.” You felt yourself grow wet at his words. “I want to be good for my master.”   
“Then let’s begin.” He smiled brightly at you and before you could respond you were transported to the bedroom. Your hands were tied up in chains to the ceiling so you were standing in the middle of the bedroom. Candles were lit around the room, but that didn’t stop yourself from feeling a bit chilly as all of your clothes were removed, except for the collar and cat ears of course.   
Gabriel walked around your naked form, licking his lips as his whiskey eyes took in every curve of your body. “Something’s missing.” He hummed to himself then he snapped his fingers as the thought came to him. “Princess needs her tail.” You watched him go to one of the many drawers that held your collection of toys. He pulled one out that matched your ears with a butt plug at the end of it. Gabriel stepped around to the back and gingerly pushed the butt plug in. “There. Now my princess is all set.” He gave your ass a smack before standing in front of you.  
“Be a good girl now. I don’t want you to move. Stay still.” His whiskey eyes were blown with lust, making you whine out.You wanted to touch him, but you stayed still, not wanting any punishment. Gabe started leaving hot open mouthed kisses down your throat to your stomach. His strong hands each took your breasts, palming them before his lips captured each of your nipples in his mouth, sucking on them slightly before moving on to the rest of your body.   
As he got closer to your core you pulled up on the chains that held your arms up. You tried to restrain yourself, but then you buckled your hips as his lips reached your inner thighs. Gabriel smacked your thighs, glaring up at you.  
“I thought you were going to be a good girl.” Gabriel stood up and took a few steps back.  
“I’m sorry master.”   
“You will be.” Gabe growled back as a crop appeared in his hand. You let out a groan, looking at the crop, knowing the punishment all too well by now. Gabriel was behind you now, rubbing your ass slightly then slapping it with his hand. Then you felt the cool leather trail the curve of your ass. “Count.”  
“Yes master.” You felt your arousal grow.   
The first smack wasn’t all that painful, but you knew he was building up to it. Smack. “One.” Smack. “Two.” Smack. “Three.”   
Each time Gabriel went harder, but when you reached five he stopped for a moment. He kissed your neck, nibbling at your earlobe as he rubbed your ass, relieving some of the pain. It didn’t last long though as he went back to spanking you.  
Smack. “Six.” Smack. “Seven.” Smack. “Eight.” Smack. “Nine.” Smack. “Ten.”  
“You gonna stay still for me?” Gabriel leaned into your ear.  
“Yes, master.”  
Satisfied, Gabriel put the crop down and walked back over to you, putting his hands on your hips. He kept his hands in place as he kneeled down, spreading your legs wide for him to get better access to you.   
“Remember, good girls get rewarded.”   
“Yes, master.” You bit down on your lower lip, trying to muster up all your self-restraint.  
You watched as one of his fingers stroked along your folds, collecting some of your juices. His whiskey eyes stared up at you as he licked his finger, tasting you. You moaned as he licked ever so slowly along your fold, gathering more of your juices on his tongue. He kept licking, going all the way up to your clit and sucking on that a bit before starting it over again.   
“Master.” You begged, pulling at the chains again.  
“Alright my princess.” He darted his tongue inside of you with his finger rubbing at your clit.  
“Oh, master.” You moaned out with your head tilted back.   
“That’s right. You’re mine.” His expert tongue made you unravel in a few short minutes. You were glad that the chains were holding you up, otherwise you were sure your legs would crumble. Once Gabriel was done, licking up your mess, he stood up and kissed you, hard and passionate. “I’m not done yet.” He lifted your legs up so you had them wrapped around his body. He held you up as the chains disappeared and then your arms went around his neck. “You were a good girl. Staying still all that time.”  
“Yes master.” You kissed under his ear as he placed you on the bed. Gabe climbed on top of you, snapping away his clothes, and you felt his hardness rub against your core. “I want you so much, master.” You combed your fingers through his hair.  
“I bet you do.” Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you stay still this time.” He brushed himself against your folds, slowly lining himself up to your entrance.  
“Please, master.” You pleaded, scratching at his back.  
“Patience my dear.” He captured your lips as he pushed himself in. He started thrusting after a moment, not letting you fully adjust, but the pleasure out weighed any pain. You let out loud moans, biting down on his shoulder, trying to muffle some of them.   
“Oh, master. My master. Don’t stop, please.” You gripped his upper arms hard.  
Gabriel lifted one of your legs up, allowing him to go deeper, sending all new types of pleasure to you. He buried himself to the hilt each time, brushing against your clit with each thrust.   
“Master….I’m….I’m gonna….”  
“It’s alright princess. Come for your master.” He sucked at your sensitive spot on your shoulder and that send you over the edge. As your walls clenched down around him, Gabriel experienced his own orgasm, calling out your name.  
As the high slowly faded, Gabe pulled out of you and laid beside you in bed. You cuddled into the side of him, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. With a snap the mess and toys were put away.  
“I love you master.”   
“I love you (Y/N), my princess.” He kissed the top of your head as you closed your eyes. “Get some sleep. There is a lot more we have yet to do.”


End file.
